<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiribaku|Date| by EraceDraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278815">Kiribaku|Date|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw'>EraceDraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, Mha/Bnha, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou x Kirishima, Kaminari just trying to be a friend, Katsuki Bakugou x Eijirou Kirishima, M/M, kiribaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima doesn’t believe Bakugou asked him out. Kaminari tried to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bakugou/kirishima - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mha/Bnha ship fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It’s a date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>◇ This was voted on. Hope you 3njoy! ◇</p><p>"It's not a date..." Kirishima looked solemnly at his electric friend.</p><p>"What are you talking about! He clearly asked you out!" Kaminari said, with empathy for his oblivious buddy. It wasn't that long ago when the explosion boi 'asked' for love advice.</p><p>|Flashback|</p><p>"Hey! Pikachu!" He heard as an aggressive hand was placed on his shoulder. He was instantly dreading the fact that he had forgotten his book bag in class. Why did Bakugou have to be so scary!?</p><p>"Yeah?" He played it of smoothly almost sounding calm.</p><p>"What's a common place for a date?" He said so calmly!</p><p>"What?" All the fright gone in a snap. He must have misheard.</p><p>"IM NOT ASKING TWICE!" Voice filled with malice.</p><p>"I-I mean! Why do you want to know that?" Oh, how badly he wanted to leave...</p><p>|End of Flashback|</p><p>Kirishima started getting irritated. Kaminari trying to give him hope that anything could ever happen between him and Bakugou.</p><p>|Flashback|</p><p>"You ready?" Kirishima signaled time the door of the class. His red munsell eyes Looking slightly up to meet pure red candied apple ones. The red head too lost in them not noticing the door being forcefully closed.</p><p>"You free tomorrow?" Out of the blue Bakugou questioned him. </p><p>"Yes....why?" Was all Kirishima could say being extremely suspicious of the other.</p><p>"A new restaurant opened up. Food looks decent. You wanna go?" A clear deadpanned expression as he asked.</p><p>"Definitely! That sounds great! Tell me more!" Kirishima excitedly opened the door and walking out.</p><p>Bakugou catches up to Kirishima...</p><p>|End of Flashback|</p><p>Kirishima explained how Bakugou asking him out was totally platonic.</p><p>Kaminari reminiscing the second time he forgot his bag. He ended up eavesdropping on his two hardheaded friends. He knew better...</p><p>|Flashback|</p><p>Kaminari was lucky to have heard Bakugou's voice clearly! He almost tried to open the door. He overheard everything. Most importantly he witnessed something Kirishima hadn't.</p><p>"F•ck, That was harder than I thought," Bakugou said after he released a long breath. His right hand covering his face. Clearly red in the face from embarrassment.</p><p>|End of Flashback|</p><p>Nonetheless, he didn't want to push it. Happy to leave it up to Bakugou.</p><p>"Alright,  you'll finding out yourself!" He walked out...hands clutching his school bag using as much force as hawks talons would do.

</p><p>Kirishima staring at his friend with confusion.</p><p>◇Pt2 coming next!◇</p><p>♤ Hope you 3njoyed! ♤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima enjoying this night with Bakugou.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>◇ Pt2! Hope you 3njoy! ◇</p><p>_________________________</p><p>💥BAKUGOU💥</p><p><span class="u">BK</span>: Almost there</p><p><span class="u">KS</span>: Awesome!</p><p>I'll wait for you outside!</p><p>I'm ready!</p><p><span class="u">BK</span>: Well, I'm already here.</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, Kirishima was quickly at his front door.</p><p>"Bakugou! You're so fast!" Kirishima was exited to spend some quality time with Bakugou.</p><p>"Let's go!" Bakugou already wanted to be at the restaurant.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>
</span>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The walk there was slow and quiet. Bakugou wasn't the most talkative. Kirishima on the other hand was silently gushing and trying to get Kaminari out of his head.</p><p>
  <em>No! Kaminari is wrong!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't a date!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It couldn't be...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could it?</em>
</p><p>He looked over Bakugou once again. He had actually dressed extremely well! Bakugou was wearing a simple orange chambray shirt with a black overshirt. Now that he thought about it..he was feeling self conscious. He was wearing a navy blue Cuban collar shirt with tracksuit bottoms the same color!! Oh, what could Bakugou have thought about him!</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU SHAKING FOR!?" Bakugou shouted at his fidgeting.</p><p>"It's nothing! I'm just cold is all," he said, coming up with an excuse. What he didn't expect was Bakugou handing him his overshirt! Bakugou aggressively insisted when Kirishima protested. Kirishima thanked him. They turned away from each other. The two too flushed to look.</p><p>|Time skip|</p><p>They finally arrived at the restaurant. Flabbergasted, Kirishima hadn't expected Bakugou to invite him somewhere this nice.</p><p>|Time skip|</p><p>They finally arrived, they sat down and ordered. Now waiting on their food.</p><p>"Wow Bakugou! Why would you take me to a place this nice!?" He asked, left hand holding tightly onto Bakugou's overshirt.</p><p>"You don't like it?" He asked, internally panicking.</p><p>"No, it's great! I guess what I'm asking is...is this a date?" He asked. Their waitress arrived at the exact time to stop their starting contest.</p><p>|Time skip|</p><p>An awkward meal later, the two were now heading back.</p><p>"Did it not come across that I asked you out?" Bakugou finally spoke up.</p><p>"I didn't think you would."</p><p>"Do you hate me for it?"</p><p>"I don't see why I would." A few minutes later they made it to Kirishima's house.</p><p>"Bakugou, I didn't know this was a date because I didn't know you felt anything for me that wasn't as just friends. I probably blew this date huh?" He looked at the ash blond apologetically.</p><p>"Then, lets go on another," The blond put it bluntly. The red head nodded with no protest and entered his home as Bakugou walked of to his. Two heart left beating fast. One feeling the cold breeze outside and the other embracing the warmth from a forgotten shirt.</p><p>◇ There you have it! :3 ◇</p><p>♤ Hope you 3njoyed! ♤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>